A Night of a Ring
by AliceTachibanaMadness
Summary: Prom night arrives and the dates Hinata Yui, Kyo Tohru and...Ayato Saki (Hanajima) enjoy it the best they can. (Again I'm sorry my stories are short.)


The soothing wind tamed the butterflies in Saki Hanajima's stomach. Her short black lace dress swayed to the wind along with her long black curls. Ayato Naoi dramatically opened the heavy doors to the gymnasium. He grabbed Saki's sweaty palm and pulled her inside. As the door shut, the small amount of moonlight that shone in had disappeared. Multicolored lights bounced off the walls to the rhythm of the music. Ayato took a seat next to Tohru and Kanade whose dates were getting them fruit punch for about the tenth time that night. Saki sat next to Tohru and waited for Ayato to come back from getting their punch.

Kyo and Yuzuru grabbed the cups of punch, but were startled and spilled them when they saw Ayato behind them. The dark red punch left an extremely visible stain in the white fabric of Ayato's black and white tuxedo.

"What the hell was that guys?!" Ayato panicked and began rubbing at the stain.

"Dude I'm sorry." Kyo apathetically said.

"Well that's not gonna get this friggin' stain off my tux!" Ayato took his eyes of the stain. He looked into Kyo's eyes and his eyes became the same color.

"Whoa Ayato, do we seriously have to hypnotize the guy?" Yuzuru barged in. Tohru lifted her pale yellow dress from dragging on the floor and ran towards the three guys.

"Is everything alri- oh." Tohru focused her eyes on the stain in Ayato's tux. "You won't be able to notice it in this lighting." Tohru surprisingly lied. She held her heart and apologized to her mother. The two other girls rushed over to get their dates as a slow song began.

"Yuzuru-san!" Kanade giggled as she grabbed Yuzuru's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Ayato, is everything alright?" Saki asked as she looked up at his gorgeous yellow eyes. Her eyes were to focused on his that she didn't notice the stain until he pointed at it.

"That idiot Kyo spilled punch on me." He looked over at Tohru's head resting on Kyo's as they slow danced.

"So?" Saki rubbed the stain and pulled on his collar so his eyes would look at hers. The feeling of her warm, soft lips on his sent a torrent of electricity through both of their bodies. They opened their eyes and had a surprised yet loving smile growing from cheek to cheek.

The pattering of Saki's heels on the dance floor was delightful to Ayato's ears. She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her waist. Neither of them had any experience with any type of dancing, but they made it work. Saki's head fit perfectly on Ayato's shoulder, like pieces to a romantic puzzle.

Although the song changed, Saki and Ayato continued to slow dance as their thoughts were lost in time. A spotlight shone on them as Saki stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At that exact moment he began to blush. Saki pulled him back over to their bench where their friends sat. Hinata and Yui had recently come in and sat in Saki's spot. Ayato took his previous spot on the bench and let Saki's light body sit on his lap. Another warm kiss was planted on Ayato's lips, but for a longer time. He pushed Saki's curls behind her ear and held her jaw line.

"Get a room!" Hinata shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth. Yui looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Hinata knew what it meant and grabbed her elbow and nudged his ribcage with it.

Saki twisted her corsage to fit on her wrist correctly as Ayato pulled her onto the dance floor for the last slow dance. She fit her head below Ayato's chin as she slid her arms up his back and held onto his shoulders. Ayato slid his hands down a little below Saki's waist and she crushed his foot with her heel. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss as she laughed.

Hinata was carrying Yui as if she was his bride and danced like that. Everybody gasped with sweetness and wished their dates would do that for them. Saki loved the way her date was treating her and didn't want it to change.

As the night ended, Ayato panicked. He grabbed Yuzuru and hauled him into the bathroom outside. A small black case was pulled out of Ayato's pocket and he opened it. Yuzuru was astounded when he saw a large, stunning diamond.

"Do you think it's too soon?" Ayato cried.

"Dude, are you gay?" Yuzuru laughed. "It might be too soon for her though. Just wait a while longer." Yuzuru grabbed Ayato's shoulder and looked into his eyes before he walked away.

Ayato and Saki climbed into Shigure's car with Tohru and Kyo as they waved to Hinata and Yui. Saki laid down in Ayato's lap and closed her eyes, replaying that night over and over again.


End file.
